Incontrolable
by Aiko Granger
Summary: One.Shot - Conversación mal interpretada. Hermione y celos... Harry le hace ver que no hay nada y que lo único que hay es amor por ella. ¡Cortito! RR's!


**Disclaimer** : Antes de comenzar con este 'Drabble' quisiera recordarles que los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad (Aunque de verdad quisiera) pertenecen a la Sra. J.K Rowling, autora de estos increíbles libros y que nos ató a este fantástico mundo. Del mismo modo a Warner Bros y Salamandra, propietarios de los derechos reservados.

'**One-Shot'**

**Incontrolable**

**by**

**Aiko**

"_Te quiero¿Por qué no puedo decírtelo?"_ llevaba minutos sin poder concentrarse en su lectura, tener cerca al chico le impedía cualquier pensamiento racional

Necesito hablar contigo

La castaña levantó la vista, Ginny mantenía su mano sobre el brazo de Harry y lo halaba hacia ella nerviosamente.

¿Puede ser más tarde? Estoy ocupado con los deberes - Le respondía el chico de verde mirada mientras trataba de librarse de ella.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Hermione, sin más siguió con su apacible lectura

Debe ser ahora mismo. Es urgente, Harry - insistía la pelirroja - Ya sabes, sobre…

Oh, sí, eso. También quería hablarte sobre lo que ocurrió - Harry cerró de golpe el libro y se giró a la pelirroja

Hermione arqueó la ceja y agudizó levemente el oído, parecía que ambos se habían olvidado por completo que ella permanecía quieta frente a ellos.

Mira, Harry… sé que lo que viste te dejó impactado, pero…

Escúchame, Ginny, creo que fue culpa mía, debí haber llamado a la puerta antes. Así pude haberlo evitado…

Ya, tranquilo… déjalo ya así. De cualquier manera ya te irás acostumbrando a verme así.

Hermione abrió de golpe los ojos _"¡Que Harry vio qué!" _Ante aquellos comentarios, no pudo evitar toser ante la impresión que le causó. Harry y Ginny le miraron por unos segundos

Lo siento – y sonrojada, fingió enfrascarse de nuevo en la lectura.

Volvieron a su conversación, pero esta vez bajaron la voz por si la castaña escuchaba algo por casualidad

Entonces… ¿Cuándo se lo diremos?

¿Decir qué a quién?

¡Vamos, Ginny, sabes a lo que me refiero! Decírselo a Ron

¿Estás loco? – exclamó alarmada - ¡Sabes cómo se pondría! Además de que eres su mejor amigo y no te perdonará no habérselo dicho antes

Pues será mejor que lo hagamos ahora, más tarde será peor

Un fuerte sentimiento invadía por completo el cuerpo de Hermione, tanto… que no se había percatado de que había roto consideradamente una página del libro. Harry escuchó cómo se rasgó rápidamente la página del libro que "leía" su amiga.

Hermione con el rostro completamente rojo alcanzó a murmurar : Está bastante interesante…

Harry sonrió débilmente, y sin saber porqué el corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir con mayor rapidez.

Entonces lo haremos los dos juntos, no te dejaré sola – Harry le tomó la mano para tranquilizarla

¿Lo harías? – dijo Ginny, emocionada

¿Qué clase de… '¡Señor Thomas, cállese!'… crees que soy?

"_¿Qué clase de qué¡Qué clase de qué! A buena hora se le ocurrió abrir la boca a Madam Pince"_ pensaba con profunda molestia la chica castaña

¡El mejor de todos!

Lo que a continuación vio la chica hizo que sus intentos por controlarse fallaran, la pelirroja se le acercó a Harry para plantarle un cálido beso en la mejilla, seguido de un fuerte abrazo.

¡Pero bueno, es que en ningún lugar de este castillo se puede leer con tranquilidad¿Por qué no se van a un aula vacía? Ahí podrán platicar o hacer lo que se les plazca.

Tomó sus libros y salió como un trueno de la biblioteca, dejando sorprendidos a los aludidos. Quería llorar¡Oh, vaya que quería llorar! Pero... ¿Por qué¡Qué diablos le importaba la vida sentimental de Harry¿Por qué de pronto se interesaba y preocupaba por ella? Unas manos la sujetaron por los brazos y le hicieron girar

¿Qué pasa, Hermione?

¡Suéltame, Harry!

¿Qué te ha pasado en la biblioteca?

No ha pasado nada – Harry le miraba insistente – pasa que quiero leer pero no lo puedo hacer con.. con… tranquilidad con ustedes dos charlando

¿Lo has escuchado todo, cierto? – Harry sonrió y comprendió todo. Hermione negó – Entonces cómo explicas tus celos

¿Celos? De qué hablas

Vamos, Hermione… no tienes porqué ocultarlo. Has malinterpretado la conversación y tú te has puesto celosa. – Hermione abrió la boca para contradecirle pero él la calló colocándole un dedo sobre los labios – Hablábamos sobre Malfoy y Ginny, ellos tienen una relación y yo los he cachado en su habitación…

Hermione sintió enrojecer y de nuevo aquella encantadora sonrisa de Harry aparecía en su rostro.

Entiendo que te hayas puesto celosa, yo también lo habría hecho en tu caso. No soportaría verte con otro chico que no sea yo. – Ahora fue el turno de Harry para sonrojarse, ni él mismo se explicaba cómo pudo decir tal cosa.

De nuevo la chica trató de hablar pero esta vez no fueron sus dedos, sino los suaves y deliciosos labios de Harry que le impidieron hablar.

No hace falta que lo digas. Yo también te quiero.

* * *

Si, ya me dirán…. ¿por qué aún no actualiza "Muriendo por tu Amor"? Lo sé, lo sé… y me merezco jitomatazos y demás. Pero.. paciencia… pronto.. muy pronto estará listo el capítulo O, lo prometo… Espero les haya gustado nn este pequeño one-shot…

Abäzos y Bêshos - Aiko/Karla


End file.
